


The Price of Saving You

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Heartbreak, Hurt, Memory Loss, Pain, Reader-Insert, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: A deadly toxin is eating at your brain, and the only way to save you comes at a terrible price.





	The Price of Saving You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

The atmosphere in the Cortex is sombre tonight - the night you’ve been poisoned. The metahuman who had done this to you had virtually come out nowhere, affecting you mid-fight with his deadly concoction. The degenerative nerve agent found its way into your bloodstream and up to your brain. **  
**

The very second you step into the Labs from the frightful interaction, Caitlin rushes you to the testing room to see how far the foreign agent has progressed through your system. She steps back from you and the monitor, the colour drained from her face.

“One second,” she says before running off.

“One second? What does that mean? Caitlin!” you call after her.

_This doesn’t bode well._

 

~

 

After the Team had called an emergency meeting to discuss your well being and safety, they came to you with not much of a decision to make. It came down to either let the toxin work it’s way to your brain, ultimately allowing it to kill you. _Or_ …

Harry approaches you slowly, looking absolutely wrecked, with the Thinking Cap in his hands. He had altered the broken device to fit the dire plan to save you, though saving you would come at a tragic price.

As you sit in a desk chair with your friends - your _family_ \- standing around you in the Cortex, your scientist fiancé bends down in front of you.

“Everything is going to be alright,” Harry tells you, brows knitted with dread. You’re sure that was meant more for him than you. He knows how brave you are. You’d have to be to put on the altered Cap. He kisses you with deep meaning and desperation.

A sudden sharp pain strikes inside your head, causing you to shout and clutch Harry’s arm. “Hurry, Harry, please! It’s eating at me!”

He straps the tech to your head and presses a couple of buttons to power it on while you cringe and fight the searing pain. The Cap is heavy, but you’re determined to bear it for any sort of relief.

“It hurts, Harry,” you cry into his shoulder. He hugs you tighter at seeing you in such distress. “I love you,” you choke out, pulling back and looking into his tear-filled eyes.

“I lo-” But you let out a scream, cutting off his reply. A series of electrifying shocks flood through you, starting from your head all the way to your toes. You shake in Harry’s arms, crying and shouting until you finally go limp. Harry lifts the Cap off your head, clearing the smoke it had let off with his hand. He looks at you with teary hopefulness.

You lift your head up and look into the bluest and saddest eyes you’ve ever seen in your life.

“Hi,” you say softly.

“(Y/N)?” Harry wipes a tear from your cheeks with his thumb.

“I’m sorry, who are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "Hi, sorry I’m the anon who asked for the sad story even if you dont have anything that can prove it haha but its me… really its me :) Idk I was thinking about Harry who’s forced to wipe the memory of the reader. And she tells him she loves him. And before he can finish his reply wooosh her memory was erased. Thx very much for your time! Tell me if you like the idea or not. If you want to change or add things feel free. I just want something to break my heart haha"


End file.
